Un amor distinto (PAW Patrol fanfic) (Yaoi Lemon)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos cachorros se aman, pero nadie aprueba su relación, se dejaran llevar por las opiniones de los demas o se dejaran llevar por sus corazones? ADVERTENCIA: HISTORIA LEMON YAOI (situaciones sexualmente explicitas), SOLO PARA ADULTOS
1. Juegos de cachorros

_Saludos a todos, y bienvenidos a este nuevo tren. Los shippeos con tramas dramáticas son parte cotidiana en los fanfics, y en esta ocasión, decidí escoger una pareja muy particular, derivada de algunas historias que pude leer antes, con dos de mis personajes favoritos y a los cuales ya quería conjugar en una historia así. Será categoría "Mature" por diversas situaciones de índole sexual (lemon), espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **UN AMOR DISTINTO** **(Paw Patrol fanfic, lemon yaoi)**

 **CAPITULO 1: Juegos de cachorros**

La tarde caía sobre Bahia Aventura y los cachorros que conformaban el grupo de rescate conocido como "Paw Patrol", se encontraban aprovechando el tiempo libre, una merecida recompensa tras varios días de arduas labores. Skye, la cockapoo, y Chase, el pastor alemán, miraban a Zuma, el labrador chocolate, quien corría de un lado a otro jalando una cometa, y ante el asombro de sus amigos, comenzó a hacer algunas maniobras y piruetas con el juguete aéreo, dirigiéndolo con gran naturalidad y maestría. Después de manipularlo un rato, lo bajó y lo dobló perfectamente, para evitar que saliera volando, recibiendo halagos de sus amigos.

-Wooow, que buenas maniobras haces Zuma –dijo Skye, mientras se acercaba con Chase.

-Sí, has mejorado mucho con esas cometas –dijo el cachorro policía.

-Gwacias amigos -dijo el labrador agradeciendo los cumplidos-, Wyder me ha estado enseñando como manejawlas de una mejow manera, incluso me consiguió ésta cometa especial, la ven? Es más pequeña y mucho más adecuada para mi tamaño, las otras eran tan grandes que la última vez una me sacó volando, recuewdas ese día, Skye?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estábamos en la playa y hubo un viento muy fuerte. El capitán Turbot nos avisó cuando te vio flotando por los aires, y tuve que volar para alcanzarte y rescatarte, el viento te llevó en dirección a la Isla Foca, un poco más y hubieras llegado en mar abierto, lo bueno es que no pesas tanto y así pude traerte de regreso solo con mis alas –dijo Skye.

-De no ser por Skye, habrías caído en el océano, y me hubiera quedado sin un buen competidor para el segundo lugar en el Pup Pup Boogie –dijo Chase sonriendo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, amigo, aún sigo siendo mucho mejow que tú- dijo Zuma. Los tres cachorros rieron por dicho comentario. Continuaron conversando cuando vieron llegar a Rubble, el bulldog inglés, quien se acercaba a ellos, haciendo algunas acrobacias en su patineta.

-Rubble se desliza….. a tooooda velocidad! –exclamó el cachorro constructor mientras hacía un flip de trescientos sesenta grados perfectamente ejecutado, así como otras piruetas y acrobacias, las cuales hacía con gran control y precisión, a pesar de su musculatura y volumen. Una vez que concluyó su rutina, tomó su patineta y corrió en dirección hacia donde estaban los otros tres cachorros, quienes comenzaron a alabar sus proezas.

-Wubble, has pewfeccionado tus acwobacias, bien hecho amigo!- dijo Zuma.

-Gracias, he estado practicado mucho en mis ratos libres las últimas tres semanas, tal vez me inscriba este año en alguna competencia para cachorros en patineta, y seguro ganaré. Oigan, donde están Marshall y Rocky? No están con ustedes?

-Marshall esta allá abajo –dijo Chase, señalando con su pata a donde estaba el jardín con la figura del símbolo de los Paw Patrol que habían plantado y adornado hace unas semanas.

-Y Rocky está en su camión, dijo que iba a ver unas piezas para reparar –dijo Skye.

-Vamos, es nuestra tarde libre, el clima es perfecto y no hay emergencias que atender, díganles que vengan para ver si podemos jugar algo entre todos -dijo Rubble entusiasmado y sonriendo.

Mientras los cachorros hablaban, el dálmata bombero usaba su cañón de agua para regar las flores que habían sembrado semanas atrás al lado de su cuartel. El cachorro estaba concentrado en su tarea, procurando que las flores recibieran suficiente agua y la tierra quedara empapada sin excederse. Algo sencillo de hacer, pero que Marshall quería que fuera perfecto, pues sabia el empeño que pusieron sus amigos para que ese jardín se viera hermoso. Por su parte, Rocky venía de su camión, jalando una carretilla con varias piezas de chatarra que había separado de la basura y que usaría más tarde como material para los múltiples proyectos e inventos en los que trabajaba en el taller de Ryder. Poco a poco se acercaba a donde estaba el dálmata, cada uno metido en sus propias ocupaciones.

-Oigan amigos, vengan acá para que podamos jugar todos juntos! –gritó Zuma.

Marshall volteo al oír el llamado del labrador, sin embargo, su cañón de agua seguía encendido, y cuando dio la vuelta, no pudo notar que Rocky estaba precisamente pasando a su lado. El chorro de agua empapó completamente al cachorro mestizo, quien gritó molesto.

-MARSHAAALL! TU CAÑOOOONNNN- gritaba Rocky, protestando por el baño involuntario.

-Ups, lo siento Rocky, RUFF RUFF, CAÑÓN DE AGUA! -ladró el dálmata para apagar su cañón, y sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el cachorro reciclador se sacudía vigorosamente para secarse y después miró al cachorro bombero con ira en sus ojos.

-YA BASTA! ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTA SEMANA, VOY A DARTE UNA LECCIÓN! –gritó Rocky, y corrió en dirección hacia el dálmata, quien al verlo enfadado, emprendió la huida.

-Y ahí vamos otra vez –dijo Chase resignado-, Rocky, ya deja a Marshall en paz!

-Vamos Rocky, es solo agua! –gritaba Skye.

-Amigo, no seas tan duro con Mawshall! -dijo Zuma, divertido por la situación.

-O al menos no lo golpees tanto –dijo Rubble, mientras los otros cachorros lo volteaba a ver con severidad, –Que dije? Tal vez solo lo golpee un poco, y con eso deje de mojarlo tanto.

Los cuatro cachorros se limitaron a ver como Rocky emprendía la persecución en busca del dálmata, y decidieron seguir con sus actividades, sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresarían.


	2. Un juego secreto

_Saludos a todos, tras un corto e hilarante inicio, avanzamos en esta nueva historia. Debo aclarar que a partir de esta parte, las cosas se pondrán algo más…candentes, así que si no les agradan este tipo de situaciones, les sugiero que no sigan (ADVERTENCIA: contenido solo para adultos, escenas de naturaleza explícitamente sexual)_

 _Agradeciendo nuevamente a mis fieles lectores que me siguen en este viaje (Spiteful Entity, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, Hi my name is y demás, muchas gracias por su tiempo y dedicación)_

 _Aprovechando para sugerirles los trabajos de algunos amigos y colegas escritores:_

 _Wolfito, con su obra "El Guardian", Paw Patrol con un toque de acción y tecnología entre otras más:_ _s/12923489/1/El-Guardi%C3%A1n_

 _MarowarDark, con su obra "Cachorros en el tiempo", interesante recorrido de los cachorros por el tiempo:_ _s/13005073/1/C4CH0RR05-D3L-T13MP0_

 _Napo-1, con su obra "El nuevo miembro del equipo: Napo" un singular cachorro que entra a los PAW Patrol, y trae nuevas aventuras:_ _s/12947910/1/El-nuevo-miembro-del-equipo-Napo_

 _Marcogalmich, con su obra "Sismo, Corazón, Valor" una obra de Paw Patrol que sirve de homenaje al valor y la entrega de las personas que vivimos los acontecimientos que sacudieron a nuestra ciudad hace años:_ _s/12704231/1/Sismo-Corazon-Valor_

 _Sin más por el momento, continuamos_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un juego secreto**

Marshall corrió en dirección hacia el bosque, y aunque era veloz, vio que Rocky le estaba dando alcance. Avanzaron al menos unos cinco minutos más, adentrándose más y más en la profundidad del bosque, en zonas donde casi nadie entraba, pero los cachorros conocían bien. El dálmata atravesó algunos arbustos y rodeó varios árboles, esperando perder a su perseguidor. Cansado y sin más fuerzas, Marshall se recargó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, pero al voltear, Rocky estaba prácticamente detrás de él, y lo miraba ferozmente, con una furia que nunca había visto en su amigo antes, gruñendo y mostrado sus colmillos.

-Oye Rocky, ya dije que lo sentía, de veras, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo –dijo el dálmata suplicante mientras se pegaba al tronco del árbol, sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, quien gruñía como si fuera a atacarlo. Cerró los ojos, esperando que su castigo no fuera tan severo, y al abrirlos nuevamente, vio al mestizo frente a su rostro, nariz con nariz. Marshall temblaba, podía sentir la respiración del cachorro reciclador en su rostro. Rocky se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, y de improviso, le dio un beso en la nariz al dálmata.

-Caíste! -dijo Rocky, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajaja, eres un tontito! –dijo Marshall alegremente-, me asustaste mucho!

-Tenía que ser convincente –replicó el mestizo-, sabes que nunca lastimaría a mi bomboncito.

-Eres todo un coqueto, caramelito, ven acá –dijo el dálmata, devolviéndole al mestizo un lento y apasionado beso y abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza. Ambos se quitaron sus uniformes, sus mochilas y sus placas, y se revolcaron en el suelo, entregándose a sus instintos, tocándose y besándose mutuamente con intensidad y lujuria, como dos amantes que no se hubieran visto en años. Sus bocas y sus lenguas jugueteaban ferozmente y estaban tan excitados que ambos sintieron como sus miembros estaban totalmente erectos e hinchados, rozándose entre sí. Viendo eso, los dos cachorros se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a restregarse uno junto al otro, frotando sus penes entre ellos sin romper el beso que seguían compartiendo. La excitación crecía y ambos gemían de placer, Marshall entrelazó sus patas traseras con las de Rocky, pegando aún más su cuerpo junto al del mestizo y siguieron frotándose más fuerte y más rápido, fundidos en ese efusivo abrazo, gimiendo de placer, hasta que pudieron sentir como eyacularon al mismo tiempo, y sintieron que algo húmedo comenzó a escurrir entre sus cuerpos y su pelaje, bañándolos en ese tibio y viscoso líquido, fruto de su arrebato de pasión. Tras ese breve pero intenso rato, los dos cachorros quedaron agotados y se acostaron en el musgoso suelo del bosque, abrazados el uno del otro, agitados y compartiendo una pícara sonrisa.

-Ya extrañaba tu lengua, bebé –dijo Marshall, dedicándole a Rocky una tierna mirada.

-Y yo tus labios, amorcito- dijo Rocky, mientras seguía abrazando al dálmata-, pero estas últimas semanas no hemos tenido ni una sola oportunidad para convivir, si no es un rescate, es algún encargo de la Alcaldesa, o ayudar al capitán Turbot, o al señor Porter, o cualquier otro habitante de la ciudad, o los otros cachorros o Ryder no nos dejan un solo rato a solas.

-Tienes razón, es difícil poder encontrar un poco de tiempo para nosotros, pero al menos podemos hacerlo así, sin que los demás cachorros sospechen –dijo Marshall.

-Solo me gustaría que eso no implique mojarme tantas veces.

-Oh, vamos caramelito! Por qué no admites que si te gusta el agua? –dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Sabes que no me gusta el agua, bomboncito, a menos que seas tú quien me moje, por ti dejaría que el océano entero me cayera encima.

-Eres todo un romántico, mi Rocky lindo –dijo el dálmata, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al mestizo. Por unos breves instantes, ambos cachorros se quedaron callados, mirando fijamente al cielo, contemplando las nubes que se movían por el viento, unidos y disfrutando su compañía. Así permanecieron un rato, hasta que Rocky decidió retomar la plática.

-Sabes? Hemos sabido ser discretos después de todo este tiempo, pero la verdad, ya no quiero tener que estar haciendo esto a escondidas, pero…..no sé cómo reaccionen, crees que debamos decirles algún día de…..lo nuestro? –preguntó Rocky preocupado.

-No lo sé, no me imagino como podrán reaccionar, me da miedo, no creo que lo entiendan, en especial Chase, no podría soportar que me vea distinto, él ha sido como un hermano para mí, y solo pensar que nos odien por lo que somos, yo no….yo no podría vivir con eso…. –Marshall quiso continuar, pero comenzó a sollozar, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Rocky puso su pata derecha en su hombro y comenzó a consolar a su amigo y amante.

-Tranquilízate bomboncito –dijo el mestizo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su lengua-, no importa lo que ocurra, aunque las cosas vayan mal, yo estaré a tu lado…siempre.

-Gracias caramelito, sé que puedo contar contigo –dijo el dálmata mientras sonreía y miraba al mestizo directo a los ojos, y después se dieron otro beso. Los dos cachorros mantuvieron sus bocas unidas unos minutos más, como si ese beso fuera el último, y después se separaron. Un fino hilo de saliva corría por sus bocas, sonrieron y se dedicaban una última mirada tierna.

-Me encanta estar contigo, pero debemos irnos, antes que vengan a buscarnos –dijo Rocky.

-Solo espera para quitarnos…ya sabes qué –dijo Marshall, mientras Rocky asentía con la cabeza. Con el cañón de agua, los dos cachorros se lavaron para borrar cualquier evidencia comprometedora de su pasión. Un rato después, los dos amantes regresaron al cuartel, tranquilos y felices, lo que causó extrañeza entre los otros cachorros.

-Vaya, tardaron bastante tiempo para arreglar sus problemas -dijo Chase.

-Espero no hayas golpeado tanto a Marshall -dijo Skye.

-Descuida, yo creo que Marshall ya se acostumbró, así como Rocky ya está acostumbrado a bañarse cada vez que está cerca de él -dijo Rubble en tono burlón.

-Wocky, amigo, deberías compraw una sombrilla cada vez que estés cerca de Mawshall, sabes que estaw a su lado es un baño gratis asegurado -dijo Zuma riendo a carcajadas.

-Gracias por el consejo Zuma. Oye Marshall! Creo que ya deberías guardar tus cañones de agua –dijo Rocky guiñándole levemente el ojo.

-Es cierto, ARF ARF, CAÑONES DE AGUA! –dijo el dálmata activando sus cañones, impactando directamente en el labrador chocolate, derribándolo y dejándolo totalmente mojado.

-Coff coff,! Tienes suewte que a mi si me guste el agua– dijo Zuma mientras se sacudía para secarse–, además, con este calow estuvo delicioso ese baño gratis.

Todos los cachorros rieron al mismo tiempo, mientras Marshall disimuladamente le dedicaba una mirada traviesa a Rocky, quien discretamente la devolvió una similar.


	3. Revelación

**Capítulo 3: Revelación**

Transcurrió una semana desde la plática que Rocky y Marshall tuvieron en el bosque, y ambos cachorros aún tenían sus dudas sobre si deberían decirles algo a sus amigos respecto a su peculiar "amistad" o seguir su relación de forma clandestina. Sabían que no era una decisión fácil, así que acordaron postergar ese anuncio. Mientras tanto, aprovecharon otra oportunidad para una de sus "escapadas", un día cuando regresaban de una misión con el capitán Turbot. Por quinta vez en un mes, acercó demasiado su barco a las rocas y quedó encallado. Ryder acudió acompañado de Chase, Rocky y Marshall, quien se ofreció para revisar que el capitán Turbot no hubiera resultado lesionado, algo que el chico creía era un poco exagerado, pero aceptó su ofrecimiento. Tras un sencillo y rápido rescate, el equipo condujo de regresó a casa. Los dos cachorros iban en sus vehículos acompañando a Ryder. Cuando Rocky le guiño el ojo a Marshall, quien se emparejo junto al todoterreno de su dueño y le habló:

-Ryder, podemos Rocky y yo llegar un poco más tarde? Queremos tomar otra ruta.

-Está todo bien? -pregunto Ryder intrigado.

-Sí, todo bien, es solo que…quiero ir a recoger algunos desechos para reciclar, y necesito que Marshall me ayude– se apresuró a decir Rocky, mientras emparejaba también su camión junto a Ryder. El joven rescatista pensó que era alguna de las acostumbradas salidas de rutina que Rocky solía hacer para recoger basura reciclable que el cachorro utilizaba en sus múltiples experimentos y creaciones, así que accedió sin ningún problema.

-Está bien cachorros, los esperaremos para cenar, así que no tarden. Chase, vamos al cuartel.

-Enseguida, jefe Ryder! –asintió el pastor alemán, y los dos avanzaron hacia la torre, mientras Marshall y Rocky ladraban en señal de aprobación y enfilaron sus vehículos había la playa. Unos minutos después, llegaron a una parte que no era tan transitada por los habitantes de Bahía Aventura, cerca de la cueva del pirata Barba Negra que había descubierto el capitán Turbot meses atrás. Marshall y Rocky encontraron un lugar donde no pudieran ser molestados, se sentaron junto a un frondoso árbol rodeado de espesos arbustos y se besaron durante un buen rato. Tras una buena sesión de besos, Marshall decidió elevar un poco la pasión y comenzó a hacerle un poco de sexo oral a Rocky. El dálmata tomó el miembro del mestizo con sus patas y lo frotó suavemente hasta que logró una erección perfecta. Al verlo tan duro e hinchado, comenzó a jadear con la lengua de fuera, esperando saborear ese enorme pene, así que lo tomó y lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente, haciendo que Rocky se excitara al máximo. Escuchar al mestizo gemir hizo que Marshall se excitara más y comenzó a tocarse también, mientras seguía mamando el miembro de su amigo y amante, hasta que sintió como repentinamente su boca se llenaba del semen de Rocky, quien se vino sin previo aviso.

-Perdón, pero eso fue delicioso, no me dio tiempo de avisar –dijo tímidamente el mestizo. Marshall miró a su amante, dedicándole una mirada traviesa, obteniendo una sonrisa del cachorro reciclador, quien decidió devolverle el favor. Acostó al dálmata y comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando por su pecho y bajando a su entrepierna lamiendo toda su anatomia, hasta llegar a su miembro, y con suavidad, comenzó a chuparlo, lenta y gentilmente, disfrutando el sabor y la textura de la virilidad del dálmata, y cuando sintió que estaba bien erecto, comenzó a mamarlo vigorosamente, apretando al mismo tiempo los testículos de Marshall, quien disfrutaba la sensación, gimiendo de placer y clavando sus garras en el suelo. Estaba tan excitado que no tardo también en venirse, y en medio de varios gemidos, descargó su tibia esperma en la boca de Rocky, quien continuó mamando el miembro del cachorro bombero un par de minutos más, hasta que se aseguró de chupar todo el semen de su amante moteado y dejarlo seco. Ambos cachorros terminaron jadeando, e intercambiaron miradas de lujuria y pasión, felices por haber compartido otro momento placentero. Una vez que saciaron sus instintos, decidieron tomar un descanso. Se abrazaron y acostaron en el suelo, disfrutando del clima y contemplando a lo lejos el maravilloso y anaranjado atardecer que Bahía Aventura ofrecía al caer la tarde.

-Wooooow, nunca me aburro de esta vista tan hermosa –dijo Rocky mientras veía al horizonte.

-Tampoco yo, pero me gusta más esta vista -dijo Marshall mientras tocaba con su nariz a Rocky y luego lamia juguetonamente su cuello. Los dos cachorros rieron ante ese comentario y volvieron a abrazarse, despreocupados de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Permanecieron así hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte y el cielo se tornaba oscuro. Ambos canes estaban callados, pero tras un rato de silencio, Rocky se animó a hablar.

-Ya has pensado como vamos a decirles?

-La verdad no, aun no se me ocurre nada, pero creo que al primero que tendremos que decirle eso… es a Ryder.

-Cierto, será mejor que sea el primero en enterarse, pero….y si no nos apoya, que tal si…que haremos si…-Marshall puso su pata en la boca de Rocky para interrumpirlo.

-Caramelito, seamos optimistas, diga lo que diga Ryder o los demás, eso no cambia nada, yo te sigo amando y lo único que me importa, es estar a tu lado. –dijo el dálmata con seguridad.

-Gracias, bomboncito –dijo Rocky sonrojado y dedicando al dálmata una dulce mirada-, sabes, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero ya debemos volver.

-Tienes razón, y la verdad, tengo hambre, el sexo a escondidas me abre el apetito –dijo Marshall, al mismo tiempo que su estómago gruñó, lo que hizo que ambos rieran e intercambiaran miradas y sonrisas. Se dieron un último y apasionado beso y un efusivo abrazo, declarándose su amor y abordaron sus vehículos, dirigiéndose al cuartel. Cuando regresaron, saludaron al resto de los cachorros, quienes estaban entretenidos jugando a tirar de la cuerda, y seguían sin sospechar nada raro. Un rato después, todos cenaron una buena dotación de croquetas y se fueron a dormir, momento que aprovechó Rocky para entrar furtivamente a la casita de Marshall, y darle un rápido pero tierno beso al dálmata.

-Buenas noches bomboncito –susurró Rocky, viendo a su amigo y amante.

-Buenas noches caramelito –susurró Marshall, devolviéndole una mirada al mestizo.

Rocky regresó a su casita y unos minutos después, todos se encontraron durmiendo.

* * *

Pasaron una par de semanas llenas de mucho trabajo, misiones de todo tipo y poco tiempo libre, lo que se veía reflejado en las caras de los cachorros, quienes prácticamente suplicaban a Ryder por un descanso. Aprovecharon un día que no hubo misiones y fueron a la playa. Todos pasaron un rato agradable y lleno de diversión, incluyendo Marshall y Rocky, quienes aprovecharon que Zuma les mostraba a los otros cachorros las acrobacias que hacía con su tabla de windsurfer para estar juntos. A nadie le extraño ver que ambos cachorros se quedaron dormidos y abrazados bajo una sombrilla de playa, con el pretexto de estar muy cansados. Sin embargo, los dos amantes sabían que ya era necesario compartir su secreto con sus amigos.

Por la noche, los Paw Patrol regresaron de la playa. Marshall y Rocky vieron que el resto de sus amigos entraron al cuartel, pues querían concluir el día con un maratón de películas, decidiendo si veían una película de acción, una de comedia o una de terror. Ryder, por su parte, estaba aún en el garaje, guardando su todoterreno. Ambos sabían que era el momento que esperaban, así que aprovecharon para platicar a solas con su dueño. Antes de que saliera del garaje y regresara al cuartel, los dos cachorros interceptaron a su dueño

-Ryder, podemos hablar contigo? –preguntó Rocky cortésmente.

-Claro que si cachorros, que sucede?

Marshall y Rocky se observaron por unos segundos, intercambiando miradas, como si dudaran en hablar, pero finalmente, se decidieron y continuaron con la plática.

-Ryder, que piensas….que piensas de las parejas del mismo sexo? -preguntó Marshall.

-Vaya, esa pregunta….es algo complicada, por acá no es algo que se vea mucho, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo, si dos personas se aman, tiene derecho a ser felices, aunque sean dos hombres o dos mujeres, supongo.

-Y si te dijéramos que hay una pareja así, aquí en Bahía Aventura? –dijo Rocky.

Ryder se quedó extrañado por esa pregunta, tratando de adivinar quién seria, pues hasta donde recordaba, conocía a la gran mayoría de habitantes de la pequeña ciudad, y en particular no ubicaba que alguno fuera gay. Llegó a pensar en François o el propio capitán Turbot como posibles opciones, debido al comportamiento excéntrico de ambos, o incluso en la Alcaldesa Goodway, de quien no le conocía pareja sentimental alguna durante años, así que pensó en otras opciones, pero ninguna de esas ideas lo convencían lo suficiente.

-Me rindo cachorros, no se quien pudiera ser, díganme ustedes.

-Veras, esa pareja son….son…somos Marshall y yo- dijo Rocky, mientras se ponía junto al cachorro bombero y ponía su pata alrededor de la cintura del dálmata.

Ryder abrió sus ojos cual enormes platos, estaba totalmente impactado con la respuesta, no podía creer lo que sus cachorros le estaban diciendo.

-Es…..….es en serio!?

-Si Ryder, la verdad hemos querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo, pero nunca nos habíamos atrevido –dijo Rocky, mirando a su dueño, mientras movía la cola.

-Así que….qué piensas de esto, Ryder? -dijo Marshall, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad, no sé qué decir cachorros, realmente me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Pero, no tienes problemas con esto, verdad? -preguntó Marshall, comenzando a denotar nerviosismo en su voz.

-Yo….yo…., -dijo Ryder masajeando sus sienes-, lo siento cachorros, no tengo una respuesta inmediata para eso.

Rocky y Marshall intercambiaron miradas, parecía que la idea no resulto tan buena como habían pensado antes y empezaron a sollozar, preocupados por lo que podría venir después.

-Entonces, quieres decir que no nos aceptas?-dijo Rocky, nervioso de lo que su dueño dirá.

-Que? No, no quise decir eso-, dijo Ryder, tratando de tranquilizar a los dos cachorros, tras ver su reacción inicial-, es solo que, la verdad, nunca pensé que tendría algo así en mi equipo. Ustedes son excepcionales, los conozco bien, y sé que son maravillosos, así que no creo que la relación que ustedes tengan sea algo que afecte su desempeño. Además, que yo sepa, no existe ningún impedimento o prohibición en las políticas de los PAW Patrol acerca de que sus miembros sean gays, así que tienen mi aprobación para continuar con su relación.

Marshall y Rocky aullaron de felicidad y se abrazaron efusivamente. Sin embargo, rompieron el abrazo y volvieron a dirigirse a su dueño.

-Ryder, si no tienes inconveniente…..queremos…queremos decírselo a los demás, ellos también tienen derecho a saber de…...nuestra relación –dijo Marshall, mientras Rocky asentía con la cabeza-, podrías convocarlos? Nosotros se los diremos personalmente.

El chico guardó silencio unos momentos, la verdad no sabía cuál sería la reacción del resto de los cachorros, y como tomarían ellos dos esa reacción, algo no lo convencía de eso.

-Están seguros de esa decisión? –preguntó Ryder preocupado. Los dos cachorros asintieron con la cabeza. Se sentía intranquilo por eso, pero era decisión de Marshall y Rocky, así que decidió acceder a su petición. Tomó su comunicador y activo el botón de alerta.

-Cachorros, lo necesito en la planta alta, enseguida.

-Gracias Ryder –dijeron el dálmata y el mestizo al mismo tiempo, mientras el chico frotaba sus cabezas, y ellos respondieron sacando sus lenguas y moviendo sus colas alegremente. Los tres subieron al elevador donde ya los esperaban los demás cachorros. Al subir, ya se encontraba sus fieles cachorros en fila y esperando las instrucciones de su dueño y líder.

-Paw Patrol, listos para la acción, jefe Ryder!- dijo Chase.

-Cachorros, Rocky y Marshall me pidieron que los reuniera, ellos tienen algo que decirles –dijo Ryder mientras se hacía a un lado para observar la escena. Ambos cachorros se pusieron uno al lado del otro, miraron a sus amigos, intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a hablar.

-Amigos, tenemos que decirles algo, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar, pero queremos que ustedes lo sepan, antes que alguien más se los diga –dijo Marshall muy serio.

-Que sucede Marshall? –preguntó Chase preocupado, mientras el dálmata miraba al mestizo.

-Rocky….Rocky y yo….somos más que amigos…somos…somos pareja.

Los cuatro cachorros estaban en shock y con sus mandíbulas colgando por la sorpresa, no podían creer lo que habían oído, pensaban que era un mal chiste del dálmata, o un malentendido, o una elaborada broma organizada por el cachorro mestizo, pero al ver la seriedad y determinación de sus rostros, así como la mirada de su dueño, sabían que estaban hablando en serio, algo que los tomo a todos totalmente desprevenidos.

-Espera, me estás diciendo…que tú y Rocky….son…..son…. SON GAYS!?- dijo Chase.

-Así es, Chase –dijo Rocky con orgullo, tomando de la cintura a Marshall y acercándolo a su lado, -hemos sido pareja desde hace tres años.

-QUEEEEE? Tanto tiempo? –gritó Skye- eso es…..desde que se fundaron los Paw Patrol!

-Sí, desde entonces, Rocky y yo nos hemos querido y amado en secreto –dijo Marshall, poniendo su pata en el hombro del mestizo e intercambiando una tierna mirada con él, como si buscara en sus ojos el valor y la fortaleza para seguir hablando.

-Pero…..cómo es posible? Ustedes…..se veían nowmales –dijo Zuma totalmente contrariado.

-No lo entiendo, que es un "gay"? –interrumpió Rubble, quien no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-Es alguien a quien le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo –dijo Marshall, quien comprendió que el bulldog aún era muy joven para entender cuestiones relativas al sexo.

-O sea, a ustedes no les gustan las hembras?- preguntó Rubble confundido.

-No Rubble, solo los machos, y Marshall es el único con quien quiero compartir mi vida –dijo Rocky mientras abrazaba al dálmata-, y es por eso que queríamos compartirles esto, ustedes merecen saber la verdad y nosotros ya no queremos esconder nuestra relación de los demás.

La expresión de los rostros de los cachorros eran evidentes, toda clase de reacciones se podían ver en sus caras: sorpresa, confusión, duda, pero en general, la que más se percibía era la de rechazo, algo que Marshall y Rocky notaron inmediatamente después de revelarles su mayor secreto. El pastor alemán miro al resto de sus compañeros y se apresuró a hablar.

-Ryder, podemos retirarnos a dormir?- dijo Chase apresuradamente y en tono casi suplicante.

-Eh…claro Chase, nos vemos mañana, que descansen.

Los cachorros entraron al elevador, pero se hicieron a un lado cuando el dálmata y el mestizo subieron con ellos. Un silencio incómodo invadía el ambiente mientras el elevador bajaba. Sin decir nada, el resto de los perritos salieron rápidamente del edificio y se dirigieron a sus casas. Solo Marshall y Rocky avanzaron lentamente para intercambiar impresiones.

-Creo que no les gustó la noticia –susurró Marshall.

-Eso creo, veremos que sucede en los siguientes días –susurró Rocky –vamos a dormir.

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –preguntó Marshall algo nervioso a su amigo y amante.

-Claro, ahora podremos hacerlo sin tener que fingir ni esconder nuestra relación –dijo Rocky. Los dos cachorros entraron a la casa del mestizo y se acostaron uno junto al otro.

-Buenas noches caramelito –dijo Marshall, mientras abrazaba a Rocky.

-Buenas noches malvavisco –dijo Rocky, mientras le daba un rápido beso a Marshall en los labios y disfrutaba el abrazo de su pareja. Un rato después, cayeron profundamente dormidos. La noche estaba silenciosa, pero aun así, podía sentirse la tensión que quedó en el ambiente.


	4. Rechazo

_Saludos, estimados lectores, tarde un poco, pero ya tenemos el siguiente capitulo de esta romantica historia, la cual espero sea de su total agrado, aun nos queda camino por delante para que las cosas se resuelvan aquí._

 _Mis agradecimientos para todos aquellos que tienen la paciencia para esperar por mis actualizaciones, y dedican su tiempo para estar al pendiente de mis obras, hacen que cada palabra y letra vertidas valgan la pena._

 _Sin más preambulos ni interrupciones, continuamos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Rechazo**

Al día siguiente, los cachorros se levantaron para desayunar, como habitualmente hacían. Ryder les había colocado desde temprano su alimento en los platones, así que no tenían que esperar por el desayuno. Marshall y Rocky se dirigieron a sus platones, así que comenzaron a comer despreocupadamente, sin embargo, notaron que el resto de sus amigos comían en silencio y de forma apresurada, mientras los miraban de reojo. Para el par de amantes esto solo significaba el inicio de una difícil semana, pero no le tomaron importancia y continuaron comiendo. Tras terminar su desayuno, los cachorros se dirigieron inmediatamente a sus vehículos para iniciar con su revisión semanal. Cada uno checaba su propio vehículo para verificar que funcionaran adecuadamente, parte del protocolo de seguridad de los PAW Patrol. El dálmata y su amante mestizo revisaron juntos sus unidades, dándole el mantenimiento necesario tanto al camión de basura como al camión de bomberos. Podía oírse a ambos canes trabajando alegremente, limpiando y arreglando sus camiones, en medio de un ambiente de camaradería y armonía, mientras sus compañeros solo los observaban de lejos, checando sus propias unidades. Después de un buen rato, todos los cachorros acabaron con el mantenimiento. Afortunadamente, ese mañana transcurrió sin inconvenientes, así que terminaron temprano con las revisiones. Chase se acercó a la torre para avisarle a Ryder, aprovechando que vio a su dueño caminar en la entrada del cuartel.

-Jefe Ryder, ya revisaron todos sus vehículos, podemos tomar el día libre?

-Por supuesto Chase, solo manténganse en alerta por si surge algún problema –dijo el chico.

El pastor aleman asintió y se dirigió con el resto de los cachorros. Aunque Ryder les permitió tomar el día libre, eso no ayudó a que las cosas se relajaran. Podía sentirse un ambiente muy tenso en el cuartel. Los cachorros no se veían interesados en interactuar con la pareja gay, al menos de forma voluntaria. Tras escuchar a Ryder, Rocky y Marshall se quitaron sus uniformes, los guardaron en sus casitas y se acercaron al resto de sus amigos, quienes estaban reunidos debajo de un árbol, platicando entre murmullos.

-Oigan amigos, quieren que juguemos a algo? –pregunto Rocky educadamente, acompañado de un sonriente Marshall, ansioso por jugar con sus amigos.

-No, estamos discutiendo algo- dijo Chase de forma brusca y con cierta molesta en su voz.

-Está bien…si nos necesitan, estaremos en la ciudad –dijo el mestizo. Hizo una seña con la cabeza al dálmata y se alejaron del grupo.

-Creo que estan molestos –susurró Rocky.

-Sí, lo noté también, mejor vamos a la ciudad –susurró Marshall-, quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

El mestizo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Los dos cachorros atravesaron el puente, dejando solos a sus amigos, quienes al ver que se alejaban volvieron a murmurar entre ellos, intercambiando opiniones poco amigables por la confesión hecha el día anterior.

-No lo entiendo, Marshall se veía normal, jamás pensé que él fuera…fuera uno de…uno de esos raros –dijo Chase con frustración en su voz.

-Tampoco Wocky, no puedo creerlo, es una gwan decepción –dijo Zuma con tristeza.

-No entiendo, eso que dijeron es malo? –preguntó Rubble, sin entender la reacción de los otros.

-Por supuesto que es malo, no es algo natural, y de solo pensar en lo que hacen en la intimidad, que asco! –dijo Skye, sacando la lengua con expresión de repugnancia.

-Lo aceptable es cachorro y cachorra, macho y hembra, así es como debe ser, si no es eso, no es algo normal, y ellos no lo son! -dijo Chase tajantemente y con enorme disgusto.

-Pero son nuestros amigos, no deberíamos apoyarlos? –preguntó Rubble confundido.

-Ellos ya no son nuestwos amigos, son una desgwacia para nosotwos –dijo Zuma molesto.

-Habrá que avisarle a los otros –dijo Chase, y con su placa convocó a Everest y Tracker.

-Cachorros! Necesitamos verlos lo antes posible, reunión urgente! Tenemos que hablar!

* * *

Después de un breve trayecto, Rocky y Marshall llegaron a la ciudad. La pareja estaba ansiosa por disfrutar de un agradable día, así que decidieron pasar primero al parque, unos de sus lugares favoritos. Vieron que había poca gente, así que aprovecharon para subirse a la mayoría de los juegos: los columpios fueron los primeros que eligieron, balanceándose con gran diversión. Después usaron el "sube y baja", ladrando de emoción cada vez que uno subía al otro. El siguiente fue la resbaladilla, la cual estaba a una temperatura aceptable, así que se deslizaron juntos varias veces. Luego fue el turno del tobogán, el favorito de Rocky; ambos se turnaron, primero el mestizo, luego el dálmata, después ambos, como si se deslizaran por el tobogán del cuartel. En el último turno, Marshall cayó sobre Rocky, algo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y sonrieran ruborizados. Para finalizar, se subieron a la rueda giratoria, haciéndola girar con tal fuerza que al terminar bajaron ligeramente mareados, pero contentos. Una vez que se subieron a cada una de las atracciones, decidieron optar por jugar "tú la llevas", persiguiéndose por todo el parque, poniendo a prueba su velocidad, siendo ambos de los cachorros más rápidos del grupo. Un rato después, vieron a otros dos cachorros que llegaron al parque con sus dueños, trayendo consigo una pelota, así que se acercaron a ellos.

-Oigan, podemos jugar con ustedes? –preguntó el dálmata con emoción.

-Seguro, así podremos hacer un mejor equipo- contestó uno de los cachorros. Se dividieron en dos equipos, jugando un pequeño partido de futbol. Los cuatro perritos se divirtieron hasta que sus dueños decidieron que tenían que irse. Marshall y Rocky agradecieron a los otros canes por jugar con ellos. Tras disfrutar de toda esa diversión, los dos amantes decidieron tomar un descanso, así que se acostaron en el pasto del parque, jadeando por el calor.

-Sabes que sería genial para refrescarnos? Unas malteadas de hígado! –dijo Marshall.

-Buena idea, vamos con el señor Porter! –dijo Rocky, entusiasmado por la idea. Ambos llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban afuera, esperaron a ser atendidos por el siempre amable restaurantero. Unos minutos después, el humano notó a los dos cachorros, así que salió a su encuentro, listo para tomar su orden.

-Que se les ofrece cachorros? –dijo el señor Porter amablemente.

-Nos podría traer un malteada de hígado? –dijo Marshall, saboreando por anticipado la bebida.

-Muy bien, dos malteadas de hígado van en camino.

-Podría ser solo una? Pero con dos popotes –interrumpió Rocky. El señor Porter no entendía la razón de eso, pero no le tomó importancia y obedeció la indicación del mestizo. Entró al restaurante para preparar la orden, y unos minutos después, regresó con un vaso lleno del peculiar brebaje, así como con dos popotes. Sirvió la bebida en un vaso de vidrio, colocándolo en la mesa de los dos cachorros, dejando para el final los dos popotes.

-Aquí tienen, disfrútenla- dijo el restaurantero, retirándose para atender a sus otros clientes. Los dos canes comenzaron a tomar la fría bebida, disfrutando su sabor y la sensación de frescura que les daba, mientras entrelazaban sus patas e intercambiaban miradas románticas.

-Nada mejor para concluir esta mañana que compartir una deliciosa malteada con mi cachorro especial –dijo Marshall, mirando con dulzura al mestizo y sujetando su pata.

-Tienes razón, bomboncito– dijo Rocky, correspondiendo el halago y la mirada del tierno dálmata. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, dejaron su malteada por un momento y se dieron un rápido pero apasionado beso. Volvieron a tomar su bebida hasta terminarla, dejando el vaso seco, cuando de pronto apareció el señor Porter.

-Podría traernos otro vaso, por favor? –dijo Rocky. Sin embargo, los dos notaron que el restaurantero los miraba con severidad y una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

-Lo siento cachorros, pero ya no voy a poder atenderlos nuevamente –dijo con seriedad.

-Pero por qué? -preguntaron ambos al no esperar esa respuesta del humano.

-No finjan, hace un momento vi que andaban de "cariñosos", y la verdad, no soy afecto a atender gente así, y no quiero que le den un mal ejemplo a Alex, así que tendré que pedirles que no vuelvan a pararse en mi establecimiento. No les cobraré, pero deben retirarse ahora.

Los dos cachorros se quedaron boquiabiertos por esa respuesta, se miraron le uno al otro y decidieron levantarse sin decir nada, así que caminaron en dirección hacia el ayuntamiento.

-Qué mal que nos echara, ya no podremos probar esas ricas malteadas –dijo Marshall.

-No te aflijas amor, vamos al parque, quiero que estemos los dos juntos –dijo Rocky.

Los dos amantes llegaron a una de las bancas que había cerca del parque, donde decidieron sentarse un momento para olvidarse de lo que ocurrió con el señor Porter. Se abrazaron para consolarse, permaneciendo en esa posición por un rato. Se miraron le uno al otro y sin decir nada más, decidieron darse un beso, justo en el momento exacto en que pasó la alcaldesa Goodway, quien vio a los cachorros en esa posición. La funcionaria comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, se acercó a ellos y fingió toser para atraer su atención.

-*Coff coff* Cachorros…..díganme, que están…haciendo?

-Estamos descansando alcaldesa, necesita algo? pregunto Marshall, sin romper el abrazo.

-Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir, pero me ha dicho que ustedes están con una actitud….extraña.

-A qué se refiere? –preguntó Rocky, extrañado al oír ese comentario.

-Sí, ya saben….que están más unidos de lo habitual, como decirlo…..románticamente.

-Así es, los dos somos pareja -dijo Rocky, sin dejar de abrazar a Marshall.

-Válgame! No me gustaría tener que decirlo, pero….. esos comportamientos no son bien vistos por aquí, y menos en este sitio frecuentado por niños.

-Pero en este momento no hay niños– se apresuró a decir Marshall con inocencia.

-Eso no es excusa! Así que les pediré que pongan un alto a esa actitud y hagan sus…"asuntos románticos" en otra parte.

Los cachorros no dijeron nada, se levantaron de la banca y entristecidos caminaron de regreso al cuartel. Una vez que llegaron, vieron a sus amigos que estaban jugando a jalar la cuerda.

-Oigan podemos jugar? –dijo Marshall, esperanzado de poder olvidar las malas experiencias vividas ese día, pero los cachorros prefirieron terminar su juego, y se alejaron todos en dirección a sus casas sin dar ninguna explicación, dejando a la pareja sola en el patio.

-Vaya, eso fue rudo –dijo Rocky desilusionado.

-Sí, veo que no hemos tenido mucho apoyo –dijo Marshall, algo entristecido.

-Déjalos amorcito, nos tenemos el uno al otro, es lo que importa –dijo el mestizo.

-Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado algo más de apoyo de la gente, y no que nos traten distinto.

-No te preocupes, sé que te pude hacer alegrar –dijo Rocky a Marshall juguetonamente. Los dos cachorros entraron a la casa del mestizo. Una vez que se encerraron, se despojaron de sus collares y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sus lenguas jugueteaban frenéticamente en sus hocicos, así que se dejaron llevar por la pasión, tocándose y acariciándose con lujuria. Por un rato, los dos amantes se olvidaron del mal día que tuvieron, prefiriendo entregarse a un poco de frenesí carnal. Tras besarse, Rocky tomó su miembro bien erecto, lo puso junto al de Marshall y con su pata comenzó a masturbarlos vigorosamente; el dálmata empezó a jadear, retomando su beso con el mestizo, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, quedando embarrados de su propia semilla masculina. Terminaron agotados pero extasiados, permaneciendo abrazados hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-Eso…..fue…delicioso…..gracias…caramelito –dijo Marshall, abrazando con fuerza a su novio mestizo y dándole un juguetón beso en su cuello.

-De nada, bomboncito lindo –dijo Rocky, sonriendo al ver más contento a su amado dálmata. Descansaron un poco, se limpiaron y luego salieron a donde estaba el resto de los cachorros, quienes estaban cenando. Los demás los ignoraron y continuaron concentrados en sus platones de comida. Una vez que todos cenaron. Ryder se aproximó a sus pequeños perros.

-Bien cachorros, vamos al interior de la torre, hoy es día de película!

Todos aullaron de gusto, así que subieron contentos al ascensor, aunque el dálmata y el mestizo de un lado y el resto del otro lado. Una vez arriba, todos los cachorros se sentaron en los cojines, aunque Marshall y Rocky decidieron compartir uno solo, apartados del resto del equipo. Los demás solo los miraban de reojo y se mantuvieron en silencio. Ryder, al notar esto, tomó algunos platones de comida, los rellenó con palomitas de maíz y los repartió entre los demás. Una vez que todos estaban instalados y cómodos, reprodujo la película, "La Era del Hielo 5: choque entre mundos", la cual no habían visto, así que todos estuvieron atentos a la trama. Durante un par de horas, los cachorros disfrutaron la película, e incluso no se percataron que Rocky y Marshall estuvieron tomados de sus patas todo el tiempo. Solo Ryder pudo notar esto, pero prefirió guardar silencio para no incomodarlos frente al resto. Una vez que terminó la película, el chico encendió las luces y recogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-Bueno, espero les haya gustado la película, pueden retirarse a dormir, hasta mañana!

Los cachorros se despidieron de su dueño y se dirigieron al ascensor, pero cuando vieron que Marshall y Rocky se aproximaban, el resto se apresuró a llegar, cerraron la puerta y bajaron primero. Rocky quiso decir algo, pero Marshall lo tomó del hombro y solo negó con la cabeza. Esperaron a que el ascensor subiera de nuevo y bajaron con toda calma. Una vez en el patio vieron que los demás cerraron las puertas de sus casas.

-Que groseros son! –susurró Rocky molesto.

-Déjalos amor, fue una noche bastante agradable, no dejemos que eso interrumpa nuestra descanso, vamos a dormir– dijo Marshall, dándole un coqueto lengüetazo al mestizo en su mejilla. Rocky sonrió, haciendo que el dálmata se sonrojara, volteando un momento su cara, pero sus ojos azul celeste estaban fijos en el rostro del atractivo mestizo, quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Ambos entraron a la casa del cachorro bombero, se acurrucaron y cerraron los ojos. Rocky abrazó a Marshall por atrás, le dio un beso en su cuello y recargo su cara en la nuca de su amante. Unos minutos después, ambos cachorros estaban profundamente dormidos, esperanzados que el día siguiente fuera mejor.


End file.
